hoppismfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of High Pyrion
Location Planetary System of High Pyrion, Pryion Minor and its moons, are a nearby area of space upward of Karrot's north pole, and 100,000 lightyears to the universal east of the equator, however High Pyrion, the center most planetoid with five (5) moons, and one partner planetoid, strangely aligned to Karrot's position in space on the 3rd dimensional axis. It will move with Karrot's [[orbit|'orbit']]. Timeline of The Battle Pre-Battle: During the Great Hop Expansion (1 Day in Karrot's Time before the Battle) As per protocol, Sop landed in his private ship, with one carrier in the above atmosphere, and one in orbit, directly adjacent to the Electric Eye exit node. Sop noticed the lack of appropriate gravity on the planet, and magnetically walked on the surface into the cloning building. Observation indicated the facility is out of power, but is still maintained by light solar energy, and is self-sustaining, but not in working order. Sop counted ~200 billion clones created, however the original species population is unknown. All that is known to remain is the hybrid race, as no two distinguishable beings exist on the planet, but evidence of their existence and differences from this hybrid creation is Sop explored the planet, and found natives underground. Sop tried to greet the inhabitants to request Hoppist presence and adding them to the Empire, however, upon first contact, the species was highly aggressive and attacked Sop. Sop counter-attacked and retreated as soon as the immediate threat was eliminated. Side note: This hybrid race is vulnerable to heat based weapons such as blasters and lightsabers, but invulnerable to blunt force and sharpness, as they possess maximum Toughness and maximum Rigidity scores (some were captured during the battle and tested on). Sop went into his ship and ordered a preparation for battle. Sop declared further research on the planet and its society was irrelevant, as they appeared to "devolve" and become non-sentient. Gop's Will The first phase of the battle began with orbital bombings and destroyer ships sniping off larger entities before they could counter attack. Sop approached in his personal ship, The Obsidian Shard, and began the bombing run on the cloning facility and destroyed it's upper stories. Several destroyer-class ships flew into atmosphere from hyperspace and began to deploy fighters and attack the building itself. Meanwhile the ground expanded wit several holes and the hybrid monsters came out the surface, piercing the crust of the planet in unison, and hurled the ground at the ships, however missing their targets. Sop demanded the ground and the planet's mantle to be protected at all costs, and to avoid ramming and blunt force attacks, and declared full use of heat, laser, thermal and ionized weapons to kill the hybrid monsters without destroying the planet. Destroyers retreated, and carriers arrived, where Hops came from the sky in an orbit-fall. Once they surfaced, a massive hoard of billions of monsters roared and ran toward the ground forces. All soldiers activated magnetic armor and foot coverings to prevent themselves from being tossed around, and from the ground to be destroyed beneath them. This meant the monsters could not tunnel beneath and come up from under the Hops. Instantly upon landing, volleys of laser bolts and lightsabers clashed against solid metal bio-creatures and mass rioting occurred on the hellish landscape. Once Sop destroyed the cloning facility and buried it upon its own foundation, he landed on a cruiser, got into an exosuit, and deployed sopself. The tide of the battle was clear as soon as Sop set foot unto the ground, and slaughtered hundreds of thousands in seconds, clearing a path the the facility for all the troops, to make certain the cloning facility was destroyed and no longer just dormant. After the planet completed half it's rotation, it seemed most of the monster race was destroyed, estimating 40 billion enemy deaths, and no Hop casualties. Sop personally cleared the building out with [[The Knights of Sop|'The Knights']] and the remaining troops from the assault were under orders to hunt and eliminate any hostiles underground, thus causing them to release their magnetic effects. As this was done, a great many Hops were pulled underground, and their comrades hopped to avoid the new sinkholes around them. They then slid down the holes to rescue and kill. Sop and his Knights boarded The Obsidian Shard and flew out of the system to explore the nearest moon. Following his leave the Majors leading the counter to the ambush was underway. All Tier 5 and below warriors were to eradicate the hybrid monsters and rescue all Hops. The battle ended with the remainder of the fight being underground, but with minimal damage to the environment. No Hops were lost but many weapons and much equipment was destroyed or damaged in the battle. Planetary takeover was confirmed by Sop on the next morning, and a small amount of Hoppist soldiers and scientists were to colonize and harvest the planet for metal resources. Aftermath Colonies formed on the planet's surface and soon expanded to moons, except Jupis, and the planetoid. This planetary system yielded very high amounts of materials for the Hoppist Expansion in its early development. This battle's results began a longer tradition of completely life-wiping natives off of planets in order to take resources, before Sop's Ascension. The special revolution of the planet relative to Karrots also inspired a Hoppist Temple to be built during Hop's reign, which was erected after Sop's Ascension. The planetary system, before Hop left with Vibri, was discarded after 90% of its mass was taken. The planet itself is the only part left, with the area containing the Hoppist Temple and gardens were left standing alone as the planet continues to move alongside Karrots. The moons remained abandoned, excluding Jupis, which was sought out by a research team commissioned by Hop.Category:Hop Lore Category:Lore Category:Sop Category:Battles